pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel
Daniel Daniel is the son of Coltrane and Stacy Hirano. He has many friends, Dawn Rai is really his best friend that he hangs out with. Daniel has a big crush on Dawn and she also has a crush on him. He occasionally hangs out with Jonathan Flynn and comes to him for advice. His pet is a mouse named Manny and Daniel really admires him. It is not known if he has any siblings or none at all. Daniel is very smart. He is extremely good at sports, especially basketball and soccer. He can get a bit frustrated at some things, but can control his emotions. Personality and Traits As a twelve year old boy, Daniel is very friendly when it comes to meeting people, which lets him have many friends. He has very good grades in school. His favorite and best subject is gym. He is always happy but hardly gets angry or sad. The only time Daniel really gets annoyed with is if he can't figure something out, or when Mason is trying to woo Dawn into liking him, which shows signs that he likes her. Manny, his pet mouse, is one of his best friends to play with around the house. Daniel's favorite thing that Manny does is he scares Daniel's mom, Stacy. Physical Appearance Daniel sports a navy blue T-shirt with white shorts. He wears blue shoes and has black hair. Relationships Dawn Rai Dawn, Daniel's best friend, is always there for him. The two seem to have big crushes on each other. Daniel supports Dawn through thick and then. When Mason came along he seemed to have developed a crush on her also. This is what really makes Daniel mad. He tries to get Mason away from Dawn as much as he can, but he keeps bouncing back. Although Daniel knows Dawn does not like Mason it still ticks him off. Mason Mason is the boy that has a very strong crush on Dawn, which makes Daniel mad at times, so he tries to get him away and turns to Lily Fletcher to set him up with another girl. Rosalie Daniel tries to stay away from Rosalie since sh is always trying to get rid of Dawn, he tries to defend her but it never works. Then they figure out the only reason she does this is because Mason likes Dawn, so Lily, Dawn, and Daniel try to hook them up. Manny Manny is Daniel's pet mouse. The two have a strong bond that is inseparable like him and Dawn. Manny is a secret agent in the O.W.C.A., like his friend Phillo the Ferret. Daniel and Manny both like to scare Stacy, Daniel's mother. Stacy Hirano Daniel loves his mother and likes scaring her. Daniel usually talks to his dad a lot since he is a boy like him. Coltrane Daniel and his father are best friends too. Lots of people say they are a spitting image in the personality category. They both love music and sports. Skills Daniel is extremely good at all sports, except cheerleading and gymnastics. He is very good in school with a GPA of 3.8. He knows how to play the guitar and piano. He is very good at running. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters from the future Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Fanon characters